


【HP|GS】出轨的童养媳

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 当沙雕文看看就好，设定乱七八糟混在一起，不要深究。角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义戈德里克让萨拉查出轨了。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1、

戈德里克第一次见到萨拉查的时候，萨拉查白嫩嫩、俏生生的，牵着养蛇人的衣角跟在后面。

萨拉查的脸蛋上带着孩子特有的红晕，还有婴儿肥，戈德里克不由疑心这脸蛋是用白糖做的，于是他趁大人不注意，凑到萨拉查身边在他脸上咬了一口。

戈德里克年龄也小，下嘴没轻没重。萨拉查疼得嘶了一声，而后抿着嘴瞪着那个欺负他的小孩。他知道这个地方容不得他放肆，这是主人家的小孩，他惹不起，只能愤愤地绕着养蛇人躲开了。

格兰芬多夫人听见声音才知道自家儿子干了什么好事。她又去瞧那被咬了的小孩，洁白的脸蛋上被咬了一圈红色的牙印，上面还沾着湿漉漉的口水，反着光，跟圈地盘儿似的，耀武扬威地彰显着存在感。

她一手拉过儿子，在儿子的脑袋上点了点，对养蛇人歉意地微笑:“不好意思，小孩还小，不懂事。冒犯你家孩子了。”

养蛇人一手在萨拉查额上盖了盖，另一手摆了摆，诚惶诚恐地说：“没事没事。”

格兰芬多夫人又道：“这件事情我们需要回去考虑一下，你三天后再过来一趟。”

养蛇人拘谨地点点头，牵着萨拉查半弓着身子目送格兰芬多母子离开。

戈德里克被母亲牵着，一步三回头，拉一步走一步，恋恋不舍地望着已经被自己咬了一口的小糖人。

他砸吧砸吧嘴巴，回味：真甜。

2、

他们守在戈德里克的床边，疲惫而充满希望。

戈德里克手指动了动，缓缓睁开眼睛。

赫尔加惊喜地喊：“戈德里克你醒了！”

他挣扎着起身，萨拉查皱着眉头把人扶起来半躺着。

戈德里克不一会儿就精神起来，神气十足地晃着脑袋，他对罗伊娜招招手，小声在她耳边问：“罗伊，这是谁呀？”他偷偷指了一下萨拉查。

罗伊娜惊讶极了，“你……”戈德里克赶紧扯了一下罗伊娜，罗伊娜只好小声问，“你不记得他是谁了吗？”

戈德里克在脑袋里搜刮了一遍，他恍然大悟：“我记起来了！他是那个特别甜的糖人！”

“……”

罗伊娜啼笑皆非，简直恨不得把戈德里克戳得再晕一回。

赫尔加凑上来问：“那我呢？你还记得我吗？”

“记得啊，你是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。”戈德里克困惑地问，“你听到我们说话了？”他又想到了什么，瞄着萨拉查，“那他呢？听到了吗？”

不用别人帮忙回答，已经站起来的萨拉查抱着胸，冷着脸道：“我听到了。”

戈德里克脸上的表情空白起来。

萨拉查退了一步，冷淡地看着眼前三个人翻来覆去地折腾几遍，终于得出结论：

这十几年的记忆里，戈德里克什么都记得，除了萨拉查·斯莱特林。

3、

戈德里克哼哼唧唧地趴在桌子上，抬着头拿眼睛瞧着正批改着作业的斯莱特林教授。

他又想起罗伊娜拦着他说的悄悄话：“萨拉查早就和人定下来了，而且还是别人的童养媳，你就别上去捣乱了。”他不敢置信，去找了赫尔加。结果赫尔加也给了他一个肯定的回复。

他简直困惑死了，心里忿忿不平：这么一个高傲的男人，怎么就会是别人的童养媳呢。

这几天接触下来，戈德里克觉得萨拉查给他留下了鲜明的印象：一株悬崖上的野百合，孤芳自赏，宁折不屈，自带一股野蛮的高傲。

难以想象，就这么一个清凌凌的人，怎么就能屈身给别人当了童养媳呢。

就像在他搞明白情况之后，他第一时间向萨拉查告了白，他现在也克制不住心底的羡慕和嫉妒：

萨尔怎么就不是我的童养媳呢。

接着他又忍不住自得：

不管你是谁，萨尔早就被我咬了一口。

4、

戈德里克安安分分地在萨拉查身边呆了两周，没有发现萨拉查身边有别亲密的男人的迹象，也没有看到萨拉查和什么人私密联系。他心疼极了，这分明是萨拉查遭人冷落了啊！

戈德里克脑补了一下萨拉查苦恋别人爱而不得的故事，但他又发现萨拉查怡然自得，并没有深闺怨妇的形象，于是他恍然大悟，这可能是一场被逼迫的婚姻！

他甚至怀疑萨拉查是童养媳的事情是别人骗他的。他特意指出该别人的代表人：罗伊娜·拉文克劳和赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。

于是戈德里克愤而决定追求萨拉查，希望能借助自己的爱情帮助萨拉查脱离苦海。

5、

霍格沃茨的所有人都知道了，格兰芬多教授正在疯狂地追求斯莱特林教授。

比如什么天天送一捧百合花啦，人家不收就在人家办公室门周围摆了一圈啦，天天送一个诸如魔药的小礼物啦，天天写一封会自己说话的一听就知道是抄的情书啦，虽然自己的饭座就在斯莱特林旁边但宣称是自己选的啦，天天都给自己的头发施加一个闪闪发光的魔咒啦，天天在非上课时间段蹲守斯莱特林上课的教室和办公室外面啦，天天试图发起男人之间的魔法决斗啦，等等行为。

但是除了另外两个创始人，其他人都觉得他们是在玩情趣。

学生A：“格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授不是早就在一起了吗？怎么突然声称自己在追人？”

学生B：“你懂什么，春天到了，是格兰芬多教授展示自己魅力的时候了。”

学生C：“迟到十年的春天吗？”

学生D：“对啊，他们不是十年前就结婚了吗？”

学生B：“也许……是想体验一下重新追人的愉快之感吗？”

学生E：“可能只是想秀恩爱罢了。”

众学生：我一双稚嫩的眼看破了太多。

6、

不知道是感动于戈德里克的坚持不懈，还是不想让戈德里克再丢霍格沃兹的脸，萨拉查终于答应了戈德里克的示爱。

戈德里克开心得当天就在晚餐时段，让霍格沃兹的大厅顶上开满了寄槲生。

霍格沃兹上上下下抱怨，那一天晚上突然被塞了很多来自不同人的冷冷的狗粮。

霍格沃兹众：好撑。

7、

萨拉查还是很快就允许戈德里克和他晚上睡一个房间了。

戈德里克一边欣喜于晚上能和萨尔睡一张床，一边又在抱怨他的百合花有点随便。

他亲吻上白皙的肩颈，轻轻在吻痕上磨牙，有时候不小心下重口了就会被萨拉查拍一下脑袋。戈德里克心里暗藏着卑鄙的得意，又黏黏糊糊地撒娇：“萨尔，我听说，你是童养媳？”

萨拉查点点头，有点不明所以。

紧了紧手臂，戈德里克又蹭着说道：“那你答应我是不是就是出轨了啊？”他又不要脸地继续道，“太刺激了，是不是因为我魅力太大了啊？萨尔，你是不是很喜欢我？”

萨拉查浑身一僵，觉得怒从心口起，在戈德里克怀里挣扎着想要出来。他想说些什么，又在下一秒被人以吻封唇。

两个人挣扎着纠缠着，另一种火也生了起来。

戈德里克甜蜜地说道：“萨尔，我真的好喜欢好喜欢你。你真的好甜啊。”

萨拉查：白痴！

8、

后来戈德里克在某一天突然想起了丢失的记忆。

在两人第一次见面不久之后，养蛇人猝然长逝，格兰芬多夫人怜悯地给小萨拉查提供了住所与工作。小萨拉查就此寄住在格兰芬多家族。

戈德里克在家里发现萨拉查后，就天天缠着萨拉查到处玩。格兰芬多夫妇也不是有着阶级高傲的人，他们还时时感谢萨拉查经常在最后关头拉住熊孩子。

而戈德里克从小深谙温水煮青蛙的道理，过一段时间就得寸进尺一小步，从牵手手到抱来抱去，再到涂口水圈地盘，最后戈德里克得意洋洋地跟所有人说萨拉查是他的童养媳。

也许那时候他还不知道什么是爱情，什么是婚姻，他只是觉得他想一直甜下去。

萨拉查对这一切也从无可奈何到默认，再到主动。

格兰芬多夫妇也实在受不了熊孩子，跟熊孩子讲道理他就无理取闹，一旦他们说个不，那一天整个城堡都不得安宁。

然后在戈德里克成年的第一天，他就迫不及待地和萨拉查订了婚——成年仪式和订婚仪式在同一天的，他是独一份。

他心满意足地看着两个人的无名指戴上了戒指。

9、

萨拉查对戈德里克太熟悉了，当戈德里克找回记忆后还试图装失忆的时候，毫不客气地把他揭发了。

戈德里克又醋又委屈道：“虽然出轨对象还是我，但是你还是出轨了啊。”

萨拉查怒而把戈德里克赶出房间睡大厅半个月。


	2. 关于《出轨的童养媳》相关及其他

我偷偷在这里说给你听，有缘人。

在我原来的梦里，

出轨的童养媳其实是真的出轨了，不是这种我绿我自己的沙雕式出轨。

萨是某知名不具伯爵买来的童养媳，他绝望坚强而渴望自由，是一朵倔强而洁白的百合花。

萨在出逃过程中遇到了戈，戈在萨灰头土脸的时候伸出了援手。

或是怜悯，或是同情，或是敬佩，或是戈骨里的向善，亦或是一见钟情，戈对萨不离不弃，他们在逃亡中相知相爱。

萨从泥潭里挣扎出来，而戈握住了那只伸向天空的手。

我的梦就到这里了，我醒了。

也许后来戈萨眉梢都流着汗与血，撕咬着彼此的嘴唇听见了对方的爱意，于是他们身上沾着泥土、落叶和野草，在荒野、树下、熄灭的火篝旁，他们在热烈地汗涔涔地ml。

也许就在他们互通心意后几天，伯爵的人找到了他们，把萨抓走了。萨穿上华贵的衣服，露出俊美而冷淡的干净脸庞，养好了身上的伤，被囚禁在伯爵的金笼里，心却已经丢给了那个生死不明的剑士。

也许戈会在伤养得差不多的时候，偷偷溜进了伯爵的城堡，他又一次被萨惊艳，他看见他内心的渴望和花开，他们在伯爵的眼皮子底下偷情、相吻、并计划再次的逃亡。

而这一切我不得而知。

我对设定做出修改是觉得可能有大部分人无法接受这个设定，毕竟我梦里无厘头设定。但修改设定后为了自圆其说又写成了沙雕，最后和原来的梦完全不一样，已经是一个新的故事了。想想还是有点不甘心，还是放出来。

还是祝有情人终成眷属。

一切的困苦都拦不住他们奔向彼此的脚步。

——2020.5.27

评论后补充：萨拉查与伯爵发生过非自愿关系，而且大概率萨拉查可能在出逃前就已经和某伯爵结婚了。我梦里当时从头到尾给萨拉查贴的两个标签（出轨和童养媳）的存在感特别强。现在想想伯爵应该是痴情的，只是不会爱也没有得到想要的爱罢了。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2020.5.3  
> 临时插队。  
> 这个灵感是我做梦梦到的，我什么都不知道。  
> 虽然我的沙雕文中戈迪看起来很傻，但我还是爱他的，实际上我的沙雕文中他就是傻乎乎的（bushi）  
> 他不是傻，他只是直男行为。  
> 快看啊，这里有两个人欺负一个失忆的傻子。


End file.
